This invention relates to a heat generating apparatus and its process which utilizes the heat generation effect in reducing air pressure within a chamber at a balanced level.
Conventionally, there are known oil heaters, gas heaters, electric heaters and the like, each of which is employed for its respective purpose. A common disadvantage of them is that they consume large quantities of energy at a time when and enery cost is becoming more and more expensive. Particularly, the disadvantage of the electric heaters is that their thermal efficiency is low and power consumption is large and costly. Further, combustion of oil or coal or the like, besides being costly, also produces atmospheric pollution.
The principle of this invention is based upon U.S. patent application Ser. No. 200,563 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,408, entitled "Heating Process and Its Apparatus in Reducing Air Pressure within a Chamber at a Balanced Level" which was filed on Oct. 24, 1980 in U.S. Patent and Trademark Office, incorporated herein by reference, claiming the priorities of basic Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 55-94630, 55-94631, 55-132065 and 55-132066. The present invention represents a further novel element of the technical concept disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent application.